This invention relates, generally, to a unique vehicle window attachment or holder and, more specifically, to a unique attachment or holder for vehicle windows for keeping window display materials in place and visible from the outside of the vehicle.
Due to safety and security regulations in place throughout the world, most vehicles (defined herein as including automobiles, trucks, boats, planes, and any other type of vehicle that has at least one framed or “trimmed” window) are required to display appropriate identification, licenses, or permits to access garages, parking lots, apartment building premises, airport waiting areas, handicap zones, public parks, campgrounds, etc. In addition, public events often require some type of “ticket” or “pass” that must be displayed such that it is visible from outside the vehicle. In many instances, flyers (such as “For Sale” signs and other advertisements) need to be visible from outside the vehicle while being kept inside, secure from the elements. These placards, tickets, passes, flyers, and other small items (hereinafter referred to as “window display materials”) include any type of informational, practical, ornamental, inspirational, or commercial message or design. Window display materials can be displayed in a vehicle window and (1) are substantially flat, (2) are relatively lightweight, and (3) are relatively small.
Some window display materials are attached to windows using adhesives. Users often dislike using adhesives (e.g. all or part of the window display materials are “stickers”) because of the permanence and/or mess they create. Adhesives, if they are semi-permanent or non-permanent, often do not remain attached to the window and fall off. This can result in costly citations, towing fees, etc., or at least inconvenience for the vehicle operator as he attempts to resolve the fees and citations.
Window display materials are sometimes presented as “hang tags” or similar appropriately labeled paper and/or plastic documents. Although hang tags that are designed to hang from mirrors are convenient, in many instances more than one is required. In addition, modern vehicles are often equipped with rear-view mirrors that are part of a communication system that, due to their bulk, have no place from which to hang a “hang tag.” As a consequence, many window display materials are simply placed on the dashboard or windowsill of the vehicle, where they are often missed by inspectors outside the vehicle, resulting in costly citations, towing fees, etc., or at least inconvenience for the vehicle operator as he attempts to resolve the fees and citations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,572, issued to DeVito on Oct. 5, 1999, discloses a Toll Pass Holder. The DeVito toll pass holder has a housing having an open top compartment with a large open front window, so as to receive an electronic toll pass inserted therein. The DeVito device has structure for temporarily retaining the housing to an interior surface of a windshield in a motor vehicle. The large open front window in the housing faces the interior surface of the windshield, so that the electronic toll pass can operate therefrom. The DeVito holder is designed to encapsulate toll pass cards and, therefore, the size and thickness of the toll pass is restricted to the carrying capacity of the holder. Larger items such as “Handicap Hangtags” would not fit into the device. The DeVito holder is designed to attach to various surfaces of the vehicle using suction cups, which limit the carrying capacity of the device and the length of time the device will remain attached.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,670, issued to Minervini on Apr. 30, 1991, discloses an Automobile Window Display Apparatus. The Minervini display apparatus includes a display panel for carrying a message. The panel is pivotally mounted to the rear window molding for movement between a retracted position and a vertical display position in which the message is visible through the rear window. A cord attached to the lower edge of the display panel extends forwardly and is hooked onto the rear view mirror mount. This allows the driver to unhook the cord for rearward movement under the weight of the panel as the panel drops to its display position. The Minervini display apparatus appears to be limited to placement in the rear window of a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,268, issued to Shubeck on Dec. 26, 1989, discloses an Automobile Window Card Holder. The Shubeck card display device for automobile windows includes a strip of material overlapped upon itself to form a series of pockets for holding cards or other advertising material. The top end of the strip is reversely turned to form a retaining flange for locking the strip on the top edge of an automobile window pane when closed. In the preferred embodiment, the strip extends beyond the flange perpendicular to the back of the strip, thereby forming a handle for carrying and positioning the card holder. The Shubeck card display device appears to be limited to placement in side windows of a vehicle.